Tear Fall
by Nanaki BH
Summary: Al CidxLarsa When Larsa's heart breaks, he trusts the pieces in Al Cid's hands.


Disclaimer: _Final Fantasy XII_ and all related characters and materials are property of Square Enix.

Tear Fall  
By: Nanaki BH

I think I stood there, speechless with a blank mind for a couple full minutes. Even when everyone else was gone, I was left there with only one word on my lips. "Father." I kept saying it like it would bring him back. I dared not to rebel but my mind was already furiously making up situations. It was Vayne, I thought venomously. My face betrayed my emotions, though, displaying my remorse instead. He was gone. Who? Who could've done it? The only one with the motivation to do so was Vayne. And he called himself my brother…

My fists balled in rage and I thought I could feel my nails pressing through the material of my gloves. I had no father. And as far as I was concerned, I had no brother either. Hot tears began to fall down my cheeks, staining them with narrow rivers of grief. I hated my youth. I hated it because it made me weak. I hated it because it reminded me that I was but a child alone in the world with no one other than myself.

I was startled when I heard Al-Cid's familiar voice pick up in the silence. "Best we be leaving, Larsa. Our place is here no longer." I could've sworn I heard the gran Kiltias sigh behind us but he offered me no further comfort. I followed Al-Cid out wordlessly, trying to relax on the way. My fists refused to uncurl, though, like they wanted to lash out and hurt so I would not hurt.

I didn't even realize that Al-Cid was so far down the stone steps until he turned around and called up to me to ask what was keeping me. I wasn't sure. It was as if there was something heavy pressing down on my heart, punishing me relentlessly. I just wanted to cry. I just wanted to be a kid for once like I was supposed to be. I collapsed onto my knees, covering my face with my hands as the tears were finally allowed to flow freely.

"Oh, God," I cried. "What will Vayne do now? What will I do?" I felt so hopeless and so powerless. Vayne was older and held more tactical experience so he would gain an almost immediate position on the thrown. I would be given nothing. I could _do_ nothing. What more was there than to pity my fortune?

I was once again surprised from my misery when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Al-Cid knelt in front of me. My eyes were averted to the dusty Earth but he tipped up my chin to look into my eyes. He lowered his glasses and it felt like he was staring into my very being. Only he knew me that way. Only he could understand.

My breath stilled and I at once felt entrapped. The palm what captured my chin felt its way to my cheek. He held me with his gaze; firm and knowing. I would have been contented to drown in the pools of his eyes. I would have been so very content to look into his eyes and get lost forever.

"It'll all be fine. Things always work out for the better in the end. You'll see," he promised me simply. It was brave and it was boldly spoken but I found myself believing it nonetheless. A couple more tears slipped down my cheeks defiantly and my lips quivered. He pressed a thumb to my lips and hushed me, his soft black hair falling in front of his visage.

I hardly realized what was happening when he leaned in close to me, his eyes closed, and our lips met. It wasn't strange to me. It wasn't like it had never happened before. In a way, it was just another thing to make me depressed. My love for him, I knew, may never be publicly recognized. Yet I continued to love him anyway. I continued to love the soft feel of his lips against mine and the feel of his older, stronger body against my own slight frame. The love he held for me was sometimes all that sustained me and kept me away from the edge.

When we separated I sighed, my heart lifting a little. It changed nothing and only served to throw a veil over the real problems but nothing could ever be accomplished if he didn't get me to relax. He looked me over and ran his thumbs over my moist cheeks. Ever so gently, he kissed my face, lovingly making my tears disappear.

Sometimes he really makes me wonder, like with the way he acted toward Princess Ashelia. Inside, I know his heart is for me and me alone. I'm not the greedy sort, unlike my brother, but I would never willingly relinquish Al-Cid's favor. I would be more than displeased if he showed favor for another. I brought him closer to me, sliding my arms around his thin waist so I could rest my head on his chest. I would be sure to keep him as mine. Should his eyes have diverted to another, it would've meant war; maybe not literal war but… I wouldn't be able to control myself, I was sure.

He worked his fingers gently through the hair at the nape of my neck. It felt almost wrong to be placating myself with a man after receiving word of my father's death. I was ignoring reality already for too long when I should have been ready to move on. It was hardly my fault when his embrace was so warm and comforting. I still had a night before I would be forced return to Arcadia, I believed. One night would suffice. I hoped.

"Cid," I whispered softly, my voice light through the arid air. "Don't let me leave your sight tonight, I bid."

His hold on me tightened. With everything else slowly crumbling and collapsing around me, he became quickly the only stable thing in my life. I clung to him like a lifeline, as though he was what could keep my head above the water. I would trust he would keep me safe.

He released me and stood, proffering a hand. "I'll see to it you aren't alone." I smiled back at him and placed my small hand in his.

Author's Notes: I'm fairly proud of this one. I think I captured Larsa's way of speaking pretty well. At the time of writing this, I'm not done with the game yet. After seeing the scene with Larsa and Al-Cid, I knew I had to make them a story. It's sad to think Larsa was taken away by Gabranth, though, especially when that guy seems fairly nice otherwise. I'll hopefully be writing more for Final Fantasy XII in the future. Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
